My Will
by Watashinomori
Summary: :Fanfic para o Desafio Mensal do grupo Potterheads Arretados do Facebook::Oneshot:Gen: Os últimos pensamentos deixados, na beira da morte por um dos fundadores.


**Título:** My Will

**Autora: **Watashinomori

**Rate: **PG-13

**Summary: **:Fanfic para o Desafio Mensal do grupo Potterheads Arretados do Facebook::Oneshot:Gen: A última carta deixada, na beira da morte por um dos fundadores.

**NA**: Talvez uma ou outra letra esteja faltando (ou acentos, esses principalmente pois são difíceis de ver então eu raramente voltei pra corrigir eles), sorry pessoal o teclado tá meio mal.

**AVISO**: Imagino que Hogwarts não era a mesma há mil anos atrás (na verdade eu acho que mil anos é um número estimado e não absoluto, logo algumas datas e teorias eu ignoro por motivos detalhados nesse aviso...), e sendo na idade antiga, well, eles não começaram aceitando crianças com 11 apenas, provavelmente qualquer um que não soubesse bem magia. Não tinham as matérias bem definidas e regradas pelo ministério, muitas provavelmente foram sendo acrescentadas ao longo do tempo. Naquela época 13 anos já era adulto e 30 anos idoso (expectativa de vida super miserável, só lembrando). E naquela época mulheres não tinham muitas liberdades. Mas a fanfic se passa num ambiente mais século 15 que 10, então nesse ponto ela é considerada AU. Os bruxos são um pouco mais livres pois o cristianismo ainda não é tão forte, logo não existe tanto medo deles e alguns são adorados (caso de Godric), a inquisição só acontece no século 13 que deve ser quando começa a prática comum de feitiços antimuggles. Como é muito chato pra ler e escrever numa narração adequada aos discursos daquela época vou manter tudo da maneira moderna, mas é como se tivesse sido 'traduzido'.

**-x-x-x-x-**

O mundo começa na percepção de um ser. Cada vida, tem seu próprio mundo e essa é a história de um. Hoje eu chego ao fim, onde pretendo reencontrar aqueles que amei mais do que tudo no castelo que construímos juntos. Mas não se engane, não vai ser a minha história que eu irei contar, ela é normal e sem graça, muito, muito sem graça. Ah não, eu irei contar a história dos homens que conheci e amei.

Uma das minhas lembranças mais antigas foi da minha visita à Grã Bretanha. Eu devia ter apenas uns seis ou sete anos no máximo, mas eu me apaixonei pelo lugar. A minha família, parte da nobreza bruxa, ficou em Wales na casa de um conde, ou duque. Durante as manhãs, enquanto todos faziam seus afazeres que condiziam apenas aos adultos, eu brincava no pátio do castelo. Eu tinha um mestre de magia que me ensinava tudo que eu poderia precisar aprender, do mais inútil feitiço de fazer bolhas para um feitiço complexo de cozinhar. Eu também tinha aulas de canto, costura, administração de casa e etiqueta, esperavam que eu casasse com um nobre bruxo e que lhe fosse uma esposa perfeita. Logo as poucas horas das quais dispunha para uma brincadeira qualquer me eram muito preciosas.

Enquanto brincava no pátio eu vi uma menininha. Pouco mais nova que eu e bem animada.

-Você consegue soltar magia? - ela perguntou estupefata.

-Mas é claro! Você não?

Então ela me contou sobre como a família dela não tinha essa habilidade, seus pais eram abortos, os dois. Aborto naquela época era sinônimo de servos. Quem não tinha magia devia servir aos grandes lordes bruxos. Mas ela tinha magia, só que sendo filha de servos ela não teria condições de aprender nada. Eu ensinei alguns truques que eu sabia, e ela se mostrou muito rápida em aprender. Toda manhã brincávamos juntas e aquilo iluminou meus dias.

Quando retornei a minha terra natal lembrei-me dela por muito tempo. Mas naquela época eu não conseguia compreender as nossas diferenças. Sempre que possível eu pedia aos meus pais para retornar. Até que no meu décimo terceiro aniversário minha mão foi entregue ao Lorde Ylli Ravenclaw.

Embebida em diversas poções de fertilidade eu fui desposada. Desde então eu não podia simplesmente retornar para a terra que tanto amava. Eu tinha que ser a esposa perfeita e mãe também. Helena estava em meu ventre desde a noite de meu casamento. Foi durante um terrível inverno, o mais frio que já havia tido naquelas terras, que meu esposo morreu, meu filho morreu em meu ventre naquele mesmo ano. Desgostosa com os deuses eu peguei minha filha e criados e parti para onde eu sempre quis estar.

Agora eu era mulher feita e senhora de uma casa. Os Ravenclaw tinham mais filhos para prosseguir com a família, embora desejassem que o irmão mais novo de Ylli me desposasse. Eu não queria mais sofrimentos, não queria mais pensar nesses assuntos, então simplesmente fugi de lá. Agora naquele novo lugar eu pretendia criar minha filha de quatro anos. Foi enquanto procurava tutores que o encontrei. Longos cabelos dourados¹ e uma bravata sem igual. Godric Gryffindor o belo cavaleiro e herói. Diziam que tinha salvado um vilarejo contra um ataque manticoras, agora ele era o senhor de tal vilarejo. Mas essa história variava mais que as capas que usava. Ele peregrinava de casa em casa de senhores bruxos trocando jantares por histórias. O eterno solteiro cobiçado.

-Já pensou em ensinar, sir Gryffindor? - perguntei no dia que ele apareceu e minha porta.

-Godric, minha senhora, Godric. Ah não, nunca. Porém me pergunto se conseguiria, bem, eu realmente gostaria de tentar. Mas quem contrataria como tutor um homem que luta com espada e a usa como varinha - me disse rindo enquanto entornava uma taça de vinho.

-E haja licores na casa de quem o contratar!

Ele riu gostosamente e me fitou profundamente.

-Eu seria uma péssima escolha, mas um amigo meu é conhecido por tutorar um dos filhos do Duque da Cornualha. Se lhe agradar eu o chamaria para um jantar - assenti com a cabeça e assim fiquei fadada a encontrar Salazar Slytherin.

Foi o jantar mais esquisito da minha vida. Nunca passaria novamente por algo assim. Godric, tão claro e brilhante quanto o sol, sentado num canto da mesa, rindo e brincando, soltando suas bravatas a medida que o álcool era ingerido. E Salazar Slytherin, o ar ao seu redor era áspero e denso, havia cobras escondidas em seu manto e ele conversava com elas e dividia sua bebida, ele usava tons de sabedoria. Ofertei-lhe o emprego imediatamente após algumas demonstrações de seus poderes, entretanto eu peguei um pouco das aulas para mim. Aquele homem pregava a igualdade de ensinamento para homens e mulheres, aquilo me prendeu.

Ele devia ter quase trinta anos, uns dez a mais que Godric, mas eles se davam tão bem quanto se fossem gêmeos. Na verdade, eu descobri, Godric ficaria onde o amigo estivesse logo eu estaria abrigando os dois e não apenas um tutor. Foi em uma das minhas aulas, não na de Helena, que eu vi a primeira discussão entre eles. Helga tinha vindo me visitar a meu convite e estava aprendendo algumas coisas. Quando Salazar ouviu sobre os pais dela ficou possesso. Godric defendia que todos capazes deveriam aprender magia e Salazar defendia o sangue, puro como devia ser.

Helga ficou ofendida e voltou para casa naquele mesmo dia. Passado algum tempo, depois da ira amenizar e eu conseguir reconstruir tudo que aquela discussão explodiu, fui ter com Slytherin. Expliquei-lhe que compreendia seus pensamentos, mas que nem sempre mistura de sangues era ruim. Ele me olhou longamente pelo que pareceram horas e no momento seguinte, seguido pelo seu suspiro, ele me falou sobre coisas que eu mantinha escondidas no local mais fundo de minha mente. Então ele me deu seu sorriso mais amável.

-Criança, você que não viu a maldade ofertada do coração daqueles que almejam nosso status não deveria tomar nenhum partido - ele tocou meu rosto com sua mão, ainda sorrindo. - Diga a jovem Helga que nada eu tenho contra ela ou sua família, mas infelizmente ela acabou arrastada no meio das minhas confusões com Godric. Ah, pobre garota, uma pena o que os pais dela sofrem, chame-na para tomar algumas aulas comigo, ela parece ser boa aprendiz. Agora se a senhora me permite, Helena está atrasada com alguns afazeres.

Godric retornou junto de Helga. Salazar lhe bronqueou sobre como Godric's Hollow devia estar carecendo de sua atenção, mas ele sorriu e com um meneio de sua cabeça afastou o assunto. Slytherin pediu desculpas gentilmente á Helga e explicou sobre suas explosivas contendas com Gryffindor. Depois de então todos passamos a morar juntos em minha mansão. Helena tinha diversas aulas com diversos professores, embora seu tutor fosse apenas Salazar. Foi Helga quem, durante uma das aulas de poções que Helena tanto odiava, quem deu a ideia que mudou todas nossas vidas.

-Salazar realmente ensina bem, mesmo odiando esse assunto Helena não deixa de se sair bem, as poções dela são melhores que as minhas. Todas as crianças bruxas deveriam aprender com você. Você devia criar uma escola Salazar!

Todos olhamos para ela admirados. Godric e eu desatamos a rir. Helena ainda com cinco anos, olhou admirada para seu professor que parecia atônito com o olhar e sorriso meigo que Helga lhe dava.

-Eu não tenho dinheiro e nem histamina para iniciar uma escola, Hufflepuff.

-Se é dinheiro eu lhe dou, Salazar - lhe respondi ainda rindo. - Posso construir um castelo que abrigará dezenas de centenas de alunos!

-Não diga tolices, mulher! Eu não ensinaria mais do que algumas dezenas de crianças. Quantos bruxos você acha que tem em Londres? E mesmo assim eu não teria energia para ensinar metade das crianças que tem por aqui

Godric levantou com sua bravata de sempre, empunhando a espada e pisando no caldeirão de Helena.

-Nós te ajudaremos! Cada um ensina uma matéria! Eu ensinarei transmutação! Helga ensina encantamentos, Rowena, deixe-me ver, poderia ensinar poções! É melhor que Salazar nisso! - respondeu alegremente apontando a espada para mim.

-Sim, e Salazar fica com todo o resto - e rimos mais uma vez.

-Construa-me este castelo, Ravenclaw, e podemos discutir sobre isso. Enquanto eu espero gostari que tirasse sua bota suja de cima do caldeirão de minha aluna, e Helena, adicione um pouco daquele caule para neutralizar o estrago que esse leão causou! - e a aula seguiu tediosa como sempre.

Mas a semente tinha sido plantada. A escola surgia em cada conversa que tínhamos, pensávamos no que acrescentar como dividir as matérias, onde seria localizada, quanto tempo seria o ano letivo, como separaríamos as crianças (uma vez que era claro que cada um tinha uma preferência diferente sobre os alunos a ingressar resolvemos que cada um escolheria os seus). Apenas Salazar adicionava que era tudo hipotético antes de se retirar da conversa. Entretanto, em menos de um ano, eu me vi comprando um enorme terreno com uma catedral abandonada nele.

-Rowena, pelos deuses, o que você fez? - ele me perguntou no dia que comprei. Eu nunca soube como, mas ele sempre sabia de tudo, quase como se lesse minha mente.

-Eu pretendo usar a catedral como base e vou construir nossa escola a partir dela.

Seus olhos brilharam e ele me abraçou pelo que me pareceu horas. Salazar não era do tipo que se emocionava, mas eu pude dizer que pela primeira vez o vi feliz. Nem bem anunciei a compra durante o jantar e Godric me fez levar a todos para aquele canto escondido na Escócia.

-Mas também, como eles esperavam que uma catedral fosse vingar nesse lugar nenhum?

-Há um vilarejo lá embaixo. Aparentemente ela foi construída para o povo desse lugar, mas recentemente muitos bruxos ocuparam o lugar e nenhum deles cultua o deus dos não bruxos... E, bem, essa terra é cheia de magia agora por causa do vilarejo.

-Sim, eu consigo sentir - Salazar murmurou encostado na porta enorme da entrada.

-Salazar, ainda falta muito que fazer. Eu vou construir tudo - lhe disse com um sorriso o qual ele devolveu.

-Mas não o fará sozinha. Todos faremos - Godric passou uma mão pelo ombro do amigo e lhe sorriu.

-Agora não é mais hipotético, sua cobra pessimista - e riu. - Vamos entrar! Vamos!

Passamos a noite no lugar. Resolvemos que acrescentaríamos algumas torres a mais, usaríamos o pombal como corujal com poucas adaptações. Diminuiríamos a nave principal pra fazer um Hall e Salões novos. E aumentaríamos as masmorras para acondicionar melhor os ingredientes de poções. Na manhã seguinte começamos a trabalhar. Passávamos o dia inteiro naquele lugar, Helena sempre a tiracolo, e antes que notássemos nosso castelo havia crescido horrores.

-Temos flutuado, aparatado, transportado e tudo mais para os novos andares, mas como vamos fazer com os alunos. Crianças não conseguem dominar essas magias tão bem e nem tem tanto espaço para as escadas necessárias - Salazar falou, quando o castelo estava quase pronto, enquanto via Helena tentar aparatar sem sucesso para o andar onde Godric trabalhava.

-Escadas que movem! - Helga gritou. - Rowena e eu podemos encantar escadas para se moverem, seria uma versão mais suntuosa do porão de Rowena! Veja! - ela desenhou diversos diagramas e esquemas de como poderiam ficar as escadas.

Discutimos por muito tempo sobre como executar aquilo. Era mais que suntuoso, era impossível. Mas mesmo assim prosseguimos. Godric e Salazar trabalhavam com afinco nas acomodações de suas casas, afinal eles disputavam entre si. Havíamos decidido que cada um teria uma casa com o brasão do sobrenome, como um senhorio normal e as crianças seriam postas nessas casas dependendo de nossas escolhas. Eu queria crianças que tivessem vontade de estudar, Godric apenas aquelas com coragem e Salazar as que tiverem linhagem, Helga sorriu amavelmente e disse "Todas aquelas que sobrarem serão acolhidas por mim, pois eu acho que a magia pertence a todos nós". Slytherin e Gryffindor discutiam diariamente sobre isso, e eu andava com pouca energia para colocar bom senso em suas cabeças. Salazar não queria não bruxos em sua escola, mas agora como era de todos nós ele aceitava, embora sempre pudesse ser visto resmungando pelo canto com as cobras.

Devido o meu convívio com o bruxo eu aprendi a reconhecer algumas palavras em parseltongue, na verdade eu conversava algumas vezes com Gjarpër, e pelo pouco que podia entender ela ria da maioria das minhas pronúncias, mas era gentil e leal ao mestre. Pouco antes da inauguração da escola eu o via resmungando palavras que eu não reconhecia, mas com pronúncia profunda e escura.

A cobra veio ter comigo uma noite. Subiu em minha mesa e olhou fundo em meus olhos. As palavras que ela me disse foram "medo mestre loucura escola aluno não". Olhando fundo para ela demorei a entender o significado. Respondi "Cuidarei mestre aluno escola". Era complicado entender uma frase em parseltongue, não tem artigo, pronome ou algo do gênero, dizem que pessoas como Salazar que possuem esse dom são capazes de entender de imediato qualquer coisa sussurrada por uma cobra, mas eu precisei de muita análise para entender que Gjarpër disse: "Tenho medo que meu mestre cometa alguma loucura. Ele não quer alguns alunos na escola". E por mais estranho que soe aquilo não tinha sido dito com ironia.

Depois do incidente Gjarpër não retomou a falar do assunto, de fato Salazar andava mais escondido e murmurante a medida que os alunos chegavam a escola. De início muitos eram de linhagem antiga e nobre, mas aos poucos a linhagem foi diminuindo até chegar o primeiro nascido fora da magia. Um jovem de quinze anos que fizera magia acidentalmente num mercado, ele foi trazido por um nobre bruxo que o colocou na escola como seu protegido. Slytherin não aceitou o fato muito bem.

A briga que se seguiu foi tremenda. O jovem homem foi acolhido por Helga. Mesmo assim Salazar não aceitava sua presença na escola. Godric defendia que todos deviam ter o direito de aprender. Por meses ele se trancou em suas masmorras e aceitou dar aulas apenas para seus alunos. Por fim uma noite ele apareceu em meus aposentos, sangrando e tremendo de ódio.

-Salazar! Céus! O que houve?

-Estou partindo, minha senhora, vim me despedir, ao menos de você. Godric e eu acabamos por nutrir um rancor profundo pelo outro. Não se culpe, não foi sua ideia de construir uma escola. Não íamos seguir muito longe.

-Vocês brigaram - foi uma afirmação. Era visível que havia tido uma luta e, pelos deuses, ninguém ganhava de Godric em uma luta. Tentei levantar e acudi-lo, mas minhas pernas não responderam ao meu comando.

-Sim, mas antes de partir quero que entenda meu ódio. Veja bem, meu filho, meu primogênito, foi morto por sangue-ruins, incapazes de compreender as nuances da magia e da nossa cultura eles o assassinaram a sangue frio - uma sombra estranha passou por seu olhos, mas ele escondeu tão bem quanto sempre o fizera. Sua mão apertada o suportava apoiado em minha mesa. Era o único sinal de fraqueza que permitia.

-Salazar, você tem certeza? Não pode ter sido algum acidente?

-Não, Rowena, eu sei que não. Mesmo se fosse acidente a inabilidade desses... monstros - cuspiu a palavra com o ódio que sentia - é a culpada. Eu não posso perdoá-lo, Rowena, mesmo se foi acidente ou o que seja, eu não posso. Era o meu menino. Meu herdeiro, entende? Ele ia... ia continuar minha família, meu legado. Agora...

-Você ainda tem sua família, Salazar - finalmente levantei e o abracei. - E você sempre será meu amigo. Godric não ficará bravo pra sempre.

-Eu o ataquei, com tudo que tinha. Ele ficará bravo por um bom tempo - então suspirou profundamente. - Godric quem achou meu filho, ele o trouxe até mim, mas o rapaz que o matou era o protegido de seu pai, quase um irmão para ele. Ele nunca me perdoou por ter exigido que seu pai o expulsasse e condenasse. Era uma sombra em nossa amizade, e agora não tem mais como retornar ao que era. Adeus, Rowena.

-Até mais, Salazar - mesmo que eu tenha dito isso ele nunca mais retornou e aquela foi a última vez que o vi.

Um jovem rapaz da casa de Salazar foi posto em seu lugar como tutor, era o mais inteligente e nobre deles, chamava-se Nigellus Black² e era orgulhoso. Godric nunca mais foi o mesmo depois da partida de Slytherin. Amuava-se nos cantos, tornara-se irritadiço e quem ousasse cruzar seu caminho corria o risco de perder a cabeça.

Quando Helena estava para completar quatorze anos um jovem Barão passou a frequentar o colégio sempre. Na verdade ele dava gordas doações à escola, que ainda não tinha sido adequadamente nomeada. Chamávamos de Escola dos Quatro, das Quatro Casa e de Hogwarts, pois este era o nome do local em que fora construída. Eu não era tola de ser cega quanto às intenções do Barão, mas eu estava enganada quanto ao alvo. De início eu achei que seus favores eram pra mim, mas no fim da primavera daquele ano a mão que ele pediu não foi minha.

-Não creio que ele teve a cara de pau de vir pedir a mão de uma garota tão nova! - exclamou Godric enquanto me ofertava um vinho.

Eu assenti com a cabeça enquanto engolia a bebida, tossi um pouco e ela desceu com um amargo gosto de ferro. Decidi que não tomaria mais bebidas estranho que Godric me oferecesse, ele não era famoso por andar sóbrio, e ultimamente estava bem pior. Desde que Salazar fora embora ele passara muito tempo trancado bebendo.

-Não parece bem, Rowena, creio que tudo deva estar te estressando. Acalme-se, ainda é nova e bela, vai achar um novo marido - ele sorriu galante como sempre fora, mesmo que antes não tivesse essa espessa barba.

-Ora, Gryffindor, achar um marido não é minha preocupação. Mas Helena já tem quatorze anos. Nessa idade eu estava parindo ela. Talvez eu realmente devesse considerar a oferta do Barão - ele me abraçou e encheu meu copo, que discretamente esvaziei num vaso de planta que Helga sempre se preocupava em colocar em nossos aposentos.

-Ele é muito feio - e encerrou o assunto.

Eu consegui convencer o Barão a esperar a formatura de minha filha. Uma graduação apropriada de uma dama, como disse a ele. Um pouco a contragosto ele aceitou. Godric não o aceitava como pretendente, Helga apenas sorria e dizia que Helena devia escolher com quem casar. Mas nós tínhamos o nome Ravenclaw para preservar mesmo numa terra tão distante.

-Não vou me casar com ele, você não o conhece, mãe! Só o vê quando lhe traz o ouro. Mas ele tem um péssimo temperamento e eu não o amo! - não tinha resposta. Não sabia o que dizer.

Estava ficando velha, pensava comigo mesma. Sabia não estar tão velha assim, mas francamente, estava mais cansada que o esperado. Talvez construir um imenso castelo mágico e tentar moldar as mentes jovens estivesse cobrando seu preço. Pelo menos eu tinha conseguido ganhar um tempo para dispensar o Barão. Helena tornara-se irredutível comigo. Não passava mais que o tempo das aulas e depois sumia para seu quarto na torre.

Na tentativa de apaziguar o ânimo da minha filha eu perdia refeições inteiras tentando localizá-la no castelo, eu queria lhe garantir que não permitiria que casasse com quem não quisesse. Eu casei com um homem contra minha vontade e partilhei de sua cama, lembro do terror que senti naquela noite e em todas as outras, era meu dever de mulher, mas não minha escolha. Helena teria a dela.

Vislumbrei um movimento na orla da floresta e podia jurar ser minha filha. Buscando por ela corri até lá. Godric se aventurara naquele lugar tantas vezes, antes de Salazar ir embora. Ele contava histórias mirabolantes de suas aventuras, mas descobrimos que quando ele fala de basiliscos, mantícoras e dragões ele quer dizer cobras, gatos selvagens e alguma salamandra perdida. Mas minha supresa foi tremenda quando me deparei com um centauro.

Centauros são criaturas inteligentes, logo eu não podia dizer se aquele centauro era amigo ou não. Ele me olhou profundamente e depois olhou para as estrelas.

-Não devia estar aqui, Rowena - sua pelagem era branca.

-De onde me conhece? - ele olhou para mim de novo e desviou o olhar.

-Gryffindor me fala de você, ele me disse que foi graças a você que pudemos retornar a nossa floresta.

-Disse? Ele quem disse que eu não devia estar aqui?

-Não. Marte quem disse isso. Ele está brilhando terrivelmente esta noite. Devia voltar, sua filha não está aqui, o que você viu foi outro centauro.

-Ah... vocês são amigos? - ele baixou o olhar pra mim e dessa vez não voltou a contemplar o céu.

-Nós somos centauros, esse é nosso lar, não queremos nada com os humanos, mágicos ou não. Mas temos uma dívida com vocês, os não-mágicos estavam acabando com nosso lar e vocês o resgataram. Não somos amigos e nem inimigos - seu ar era tranquilo e eu me senti desfalecendo diante de suas palavras. - Veja o que eu digo, menina, não devia estar aqui - e tudo sumiu.

Acordei estava no castelo, no hall, meus alunos me olhavam estarrecidos. Alguns falavam admirados sobre uma criatura e eu percebi que tinha sido carregada pelo centauro, o qual eu sequer perguntara o nome. Envergonhada tossi algumas vezes antes de dispensar os alunos para suas camas.

-Onde está Helena? - perguntei a um deles e ele deu de ombros.

Ela me ignorou por todo ano seguinte, a escola estava no seu quinto ano de inauguração e recebia cada vez mais alunos, eu estava ocupada e ela aproveitava-se disso para escapar de mim. Eu não tive uma chance de me desculpar até que Helga casou-se. Aparentemente o jovem nascido não mágico conquistou Helga, não apenas um lugar em sua casa, mas um lugar em seu coração. Foi um casamento simples, apenas para nós três e Helena. Apesar de que eu desejei com todas minhas forças, Salazar não apareceu, sequer mandou uma coruja. Depois disso o senhor seu marifo mudou-se para seus aposentos e passou a ensinar uma matéria nova, herbologia.

Durante a festa eu chamei Helena para uma conversa. Tentei lhe explicar que não a obrigaria a casar, mas ela não queria me escutar. Aquela garota herdara boa parte da teimosia do pai, e mais ainda de sua surdez.

-Helena! Eu não desejo que se case contra sua vontade, me escute!

-NÃO! Eu sei que é um plano! Quer me amolecer! Eu estou cansada! DE TUDO! De viver sob sua sombra, de não ser uma herdeira digna, de ser apontada pelos outros lordes e ladies como a filha da Lady de vários homens - nesse ponto eu a estapeei.

Não era meu costume, normalmente se eu precisasse resolver alguma disputa de forma que não fosse verbal eu usaria minha varinha. Mas naquele ponto minha mão moveu-se sozinha.

-Não repita isso! Nunca desonrei meu falecido esposo! Viúva sou até hoje mesmo que pretendentes tivesse aos montes. Como senhora dos Ravenclaw todos queriam me desposar e tomar parte da fortuna para si, em troca eu devolvi as terras ao senhor meu pai³ e vim para cá! NÃO OUSE ME DESONRAR DE TAL MANEIRA! Sir Godric e Salazar nunca foram mais que nossos valorosos amigos. E VOCÊ SABE! - eu apenas senti uma mão sobre meu ombro e olhar ferido que Godric lançava a Helena. Foi a primeira vez que notei o quão semelhante ao seu escudo4 ele se tornara, com longos cabelos dourados e uma barba que ornavam seu rosto como uma juba. E no momento parecia tão feroz quanto um leão.

-ÓTIMO! Seu cavaleiro vermelho e dourado veio em seu resgate, mãe! - virou as costas e sumiu de volta ao castelo.

-Filhos, dê um pouco de liberdade e se sentem na razão - Godric sorriu nervoso. - Vamos aos comes e bebes, sim? E não leve a sério as fofocas das cortes, elas vêm e vão! - Helga chegou logo depois me abraçando e comentando sobre o ocorrido de uma forma meiga e apaziguadora que apenas ela conseguia.

Conversar com Helena tinha sido terrível, mas contar ao Barão, às vésperas da formatura, que não prosseguiria com casamento não foi nada agradável. De início ele explodiu, me xingou e me ofendeu de todos os nomes conhecidos e acredito que inventou alguns. Depois puxou um longo pergaminho e me mostrou todo o investimento feito na escola de sua parte. Apontou, ameaçou e por fim se acalmou.

-És dura como rocha, minha nobre senhora - disse ao desistir. - Doações são presentes e eu não cometo a desonra de retirar o que foi dado. Entretanto...

-Eu não esperarei mais ajudas do senhor - completei.

-Se um dia Lady Helena mudar de opinião sabe como me achar. Agora peço sua licença, mas meu senhor Black não aceita atrasos em suas aulas.

Naquele fim de semana Helena sumiu.

Não posso dizer que recebi a notícia de maneira honrosa como uma dama deveria. Era minha filha. E eu precisava achá-la. Assim que soube de seu desaparecimento minha primeira providência foi retornar à minha casa. Ela jazia num silêncio lúgubre de muitos anos inabitada. Meus servos só iam até ela de quando em quando para garantir que tudo estava onde deveria estar. Nem bem aspirei todo aquele cheiro de mofo e poeira e explodir em tosses. Vinha tossindo muito nos últimos tempos, e cansada também, mas aquela crise tinha sido horrível, por fim desfaleci.

Quando acordei estava em meus aposentos na escola. Godric e Helga enfileirados ao meu lado com olheiras enormes e ares preocupados.

-Helena? - perguntei, minha voz saiu rouca e entrecortada e doeu falar aquela palavra, quase como se tivesse engolido lâminas e então falado.

-Ainda não achamos, não estava na casa - Helga respondeu me dando água.,

-Você não deu notícias, eu vim atrás, te encontrei caída no hall, deitada sobre uma poça de sangue! Imagina meu susto, Rowena! O curandeiro acredita ser uma febre pela exaustão. E provavelmente por isso você tossiu sangue - ele não parecia acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Ele devia me tomar por uma tola, ou esperava que a febre me tomasse o juízo, mas exaustão e preocupação não punham alguém a cuspir sangue. Eu queria falar, mas minha garganta teimava em me calar, por fim quando senti o gosto amargo de ferro em minha boca advindo das tosses desisti.

Eu me recompus da crise em quase um mês, mas no momento que me levantei da cama sabia que não era mais a mesma. Meus passos vacilavam, meu corpo não obedecia meus comandos, minha voz não tinha forças, minha magia falhava. Eu estava fraca e indefesa. Podia falar e andar o suficiente para tomar chás com Helga e ouvir as histórias de tempos passados de Godric. E nenhuma dessas atividades me dizia onde estava minha filha.

Abusando de minha sorte e força eu caminhei para as masmorras da Escola. Lá era mais frio do que me seria prudente. Em meio as tosses e cambaleios cheguei à casa onde os acolhidos por Salazar estavam. Alunos sob outro estandarte nunca entrariam naquele lugar, mas eu era uma das fundadoras, a criadora da escola e amiga de Salazar, ele nunca permitiria que minha entrada fosse negada em nenhum de seus aposentos.

-Milady Ravenclaw! - um dos jovens alunos correu até mim e me ofertou um assento próximo da lareira e a isso fui grata.

-O barão... - foi chamá-lo antes mesmo que pudesse dizer o nome. Muitos eram ricos e nobres, mas muito poucos tinham algum título real.

-Minha senhora, a que devo a honra - ele me cumprimentou suave e sentou ao meu lado.

-Ache Helena - lhe disse. - Vou morrer e nenhum curandeiro tem a decência de me falar - tossi algumas vezes devido à velocidade de minha fala. - Sinto isso, me poupe de palavras tolas e inúteis. Ache Helena e a traga de volta.

-Assim me dará a mão dela?

-A mão é dela e dela a escolha. Mas me traga minha filha pelo amor que sente por ela, e qualquer apreço que me tenha - tossi um pouco e me alarmei com o gosto de sangue. - Por favor.

-Tens minha palavra, minha senhora - e me acompanhou até meus aposentos.

Na manhã seguinte ouvi de sua partida. Black parecia enfurecido por um de seus alunos, um dos poucos com título e fortunas reais, ter partido tão de imediato. Por muito aguardei notícias desesperada, mas meu corpo tornou-se fraco a medida que os dias passavam. Sentia meu corpo mais leve e meu rosto mais fundo, com olheiras enormes. Tossir sangue passou a ser corriqueiro. Godric e Helga passavam seus dias ao meu lado, aguardando. Disseram que ficariam ao meu lado até que alguém me curasse. Eu sempre tentava rir, era óbvio que eu me partiria antes de saberem o que eu tinha, quanto mais me curar.

Quase um ano após a partida do Barão eu recebi uma carta, datada ainda de alguns meses de sua ida. Ele falou que seguiria uma pista de onde estaria minha Helena. Aparentemente ela estaria de volta a nossa terra natal. Por algum motivo aquela carta atrasara. Olhando para a data da carta eu tive certeza que eu não veria minha filha de novo.

**-x-x-x-x-**

¹ - originalmente ele era loiro (as cartinhas dos sapos de chocalate dos primeiros jogos de Harry Potter são a prova) Eu vou me ater ao que eu cresci aprendendo.

² - mesmo que a árvore dos Black não comece tão longe, não creio que aquela árvore esteja completa. Por isso vamos fingir que esse Black existiu ^^

³ - no caso ela trata o sogro por pai, pois ele tornou-se pai dela pelo casamento...

4 - no momento nutro um tremendo ódio de Gryffindor por ele ser um Lannister. Grata pela atenção...

**NA2**: E não, Rowena não era bem vista na sociedade desta fanfic. Ela morava com dois homens solteiros, sua filha e uma criada que foi dado um grande status. Helga ganha coisas como fortuna e renome graças a escola. Salazar Slytherin tem família (afinal os Gaunt e Tom tem que ter antecedentes) e trabalha como tutor, Godric nunca foi mencionado com família, ele fez grandes coisas e o vilarejo que nasceu ganhou seu nome, mas nunca foi dito que ele teve descendentes.


End file.
